Kipper: Imagine That! VHS 2002
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *The Wiggles: It's A Wiggly Wiggly World *Bob the Builder: The Big Game *Barney's You Can Be Anything *Kipper: Tiger Tales/Pools, Parks and Picnics Opening Titles * "Kipper" Episode Titles * "Kipper's Circus" ** Written by: George Tarry ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Pirates" ** Written by: George Tarry ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Magic Act" ** Written by: George Tarry ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Magic Lamp" ** Written by: George Tarry ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Costume Party" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Arnold's Balloon Trip" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Fair" ** Written by: James Mason ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen Ending Credits * Director: Mike Stuart * Music: Bob Heatlie * Featuring: Martin Clunes as Kipper * Kipper's Friends played by: Chris Lang Grand Slamm Children's Films * Animation Director: Mark Francis * Assistant Animation Director: Simon Williams * Art Director: Jill Brooks * Production Supervisor: David Ingham * Production Assistant: Diana Molloy * IT Supervisor: David Thompson * Script Editor: Hilary Baverstock * Storyboard: Kevin Molloy * Backgrounds: Gunther Herbst * Layout: Robert Newman * Sound Recording & Sound Post Production: Hackenbacker Studios - London * Edited and Mixed by: Nigel Heath, Julian Slater * Infrastructure Post Ltd. * Off Line Editor: Jamie Martin * Assistant: Sam Ives * Telecine: Blue Post Production * On Line Post Production: The House, Roberto Arendse Varga Studios (Budapest) * Producer: Jeno Vass * Animation Director: Andrei Kolpn * Key Animators: Peter Pozsgay, Aila Jourkovsakia, Szvetlana Joukauskaite, Alexej Fedorovics, Hermann Pasitka, Tibor Huszak, Taitanna Kochetova, Alex Podkolzin, Rha Temesvari, Tama Horvath * Production Managers: Csaba Nehez, Eniko Rohn, Aranka Nep * Colouring Supervisor: Reka Kaloczy * Colour: Csilla Fodor, Linda Doktor, Attila Kovacs, Peter Semsey * Camera & Special Effects: Attila Szalma * Executive Producer for HIT Entertainment PLC: Kate Fawkes * Produced by: Ginger Gibbons * GSCF ∙ A Grand Slamm Children's Films Production for HIT Entertainment PLC * © 1999 HIT Entertainment PLC & Mick Inkpen ∙ Based on the books by © Mick Inkpen Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:Kipper Category:Hit Entertainment Category:VHS Category:Grand Slamm Children's Films Category:2002